Kawaii Chibi Chara!
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Kagome and her various run-ins with the many Chara of Shugo Chara. Taking requests!
1. Cute Kitty

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Shugo Chara.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

"AW!"

Kagome smiled at the cute little kitten like creature flying before her! It was so tiny and had these adorable little paws and twitching little ears!

She couldn't believe her eyes. Was it a demon of some kind? Though she had never felt demons in her era, it was entirely possible for them to still exist.

The kitten looked at her with wide golden eyes. It what its little paws held against its cute mouth.

"You can see me~nya!" it said.

Kagome nodded and couldn't help but tickle it's stomach with her finger. She giggled when it did. "You're so cute! What's your name, sweetheart? Are you hungry?" she asked.

His eyes went even wider, "I'm Yoru~nya! I like sardines~nya! Who're you~nya?!"

She smiled, "I'm Kagome and I think I can find a can of sardines for you, Yoru!"

Yoru latched onto her finger and hugged it tightly, "You're my new favorite person~nya!"

"Well that hurts," a masculine voice called out.

Kagome and Yoru turned to see a midnight haired blue eyes teen. He was pouting cutely, looking at Yoru with sad eyes.

"Ikuto~nya! This is Kagome and she's going to give me a _whole_ can of sardines~nya! That's more that you give me~nya!"

Kagome turned back to her house, ignoring the boy in favor of Yoru. "What if I fried them a bit?" she asked lightly.

"Yay~nya!"

Ikuto gaped as his chara willingly ignored him. How could the girl get his allegiance so quickly?

Yoru looking back at him and stuck his tongue out, he then nuzzled the girls cheek, making her squeal and promise to give him some milk too.

He just got dumped for a pretty girl. Unfair.

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**See ya!**


	2. Little Miracle

**A/N: Hello, people! Thank you for reviewing.**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Shugo Chara.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Kagome fretted as she tried to get the little creature to spit out whatever he had swallowed. She had just been walking by when she noticed it and how it resembled Yoru in a way, with it's large head and tiny body.

The little guy was holding his throat and coughing as his face turned bright red.

She quickly filled her index finger with some reiki and poked him the stomach. The jolt startled him and he coughed out a strawberry.

He regained his bearings and turned to her with wide eyes. "You saved me, commoner!" he yelled, pointing at her nose.

At the word, 'commoner', she quirked a brow and looked at how he was dressed. Puffy blue pants and white stockings. A red cape with white outlining and a little golden crown on his head. He looked like a little king! And he was so cute! The big blue eyes and the lavender hair that just seemed to sparkle were amazing!

"Well, I live to serve, my King," she said with a little bow.

His eyes widened and he smiled, "Finally, a subject who knows a king when she sees one! I am your Lord and Master, Kiseki. The most royal of all Shugo Chara!"

_Guardian character?_ Kagome shook her head and let it pass.

"Kiseki! I've looking for you everywhere!"

The Chara and Kagome turned to looking at the blond boy who was running toward them.

Kiseki smirked and puffed out his chest, "I have procured a worthy servant. She shall come with us!" He then flew down and grabbed a lock of Kagome's hair. "You are now the King's consort."

Kagome and the boy gaped at the Chara's words. Suddenly, she was being pulled in the direction of the little King and had to follow.

"Come, Tadase! No lagging behind!"

**A/N: Another done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

_**Check out my other Kagome crossovers!**_

**Ja ne! :D**


	3. Itty Bitty Batty Kitty

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Inuyasha of Shugo Chara.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Kagome glared, wondering how she got where she was. She'd been walking to the store and somehow, she ended up on a water tower and had no idea how to get down.

Her pride wouldn't allow her to call for help, so she just sat up there, wondering how she got there in the first place!

"Hey, you! You look like you need some help!"

She looked to her left and saw another one of those tiny Chara's. She had dark mauve hair, with two small horns pointing upward. She wore a top that showed her belly. It was shaped like a pair of bat wings. Her skirt was the same red as the top and her boots very much the same. There a black forked tail flailing behind her. She looked like a little devil with her black bat-like wings and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"I _am_ a bit stuck up here," she answered.

"Well, I'm Iru, and I'll help you out. Let's character change!"

Kagome gaped when Iru was replaced with a small purple and black egg. She nearly lost it when the egg entered her chest and she began to glow, her reiki reacting to whatever was happening.

Then, she could feel her body changing and when she looked down, she very nearly fainted. Somehow, her clothes changed and she was now sporting very high heeled, red leather boots that traveled up to her mid thigh. She had on a very small red pleated skirt and a bra that barely seemed to fit her. They both mimicked Iru's outfit, bat-like wings and all. Then came the biggest surprise. She had a tail and wings!

"Yo! Let's go!"

Kagome almost screamed when her wings flapped and she was suddenly soaring through the air. When her feet touched the ground in a nearby deserted park, her clothes returned to normal, she praised the Kami. She decided tat she did not like flying.

Iru appeared once more and grinned, "I actually changed with you! That's so cool!"

Kagome sighed, "Thank you for getting me down, Iru. I'm Kagome"

"I'll call you Kags from now on," the devil Chara asserted.

"IRU! What are you doing here?!"

Kagome looked behind Iru to see an irate looking blonde female glaring at them. Iru stuck her nose up in the air and turned away, "You weren't giving me any attention, so I left. I prefer to be with Kags. I can Chara change with her just fine and she _appreciated_ my help!"

Kagome was about to speak when a familiar face was suddenly in hers, "Kagome~nya! You're here with Iru~nya!"

She smiled and pet Yoru's cute little ears, "Well I am."

Iru nodded, "We Chara changed and she was awesome!"

Yoru brightened and looked at Kagome. "I want to do it to~nya!" he cheered.

Before Kagome could react, Yoru was replaced by a blue egg that entered her chest, glowing just like the other egg had.

Kagome once again felt the change and when she looked down, she 'eeped'. She was in a dark blue full body leather suit that was open at the stomach and chest area, revealing quite a bit of skin. The hole stopped just below her belly button and showed the bottom half of her breasts. It was also very tight and the heels that came with it, made her feel like a giant. She reached up and felt the long cat ears resting atop her head and then looked back to see the tail swishing back and forth.

"Yoru!"

Kagome looked forward to see a wide-eyed Ikuto.

When the teen fainted, the blonde girl immediately began yelling at Kagome, like it was her fault.

Iru smirked and Kagome could hear Yoru in her mind, laughing his butt off.

"Can I return to normal now?" Kagome asked.

"Not yet Kagome~nya! This is fun~nya!"

She sighed and relented, letting the two Chara switch back and forth, reducing Ikuto to unconsciousness once more when he caught her change from Yoru to Iru.

Kagome rolled her eyes as the shenanigans continued. Her life would never be easy.

**A/N: Another done.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Kagome crossovers!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	4. Samurai Girl

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Shugo Chara.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

"I wonder if she knows how poor her form is…"

Kagome froze in her movements and looked to her right. There, sitting on one of the practice dummies, was a little Chara. It had green hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, green hakama and a green haori. There was a small sword on his waist, along with glasses on his ace and zori on his feet. He looked like a little Samurai in training.

She huffed, "Well pardon me, but swords aren't my choice of weapon. I use a bow."

His eyes popped and his mouth dropped.

"You can see me!" he screamed, pointing a finger at her nose.

"And here I thought I was talking to thin air!"

She turned then and tried another kata. She knew she was bad, but she didn't like being reminded over and over.

"How odd," he mumbled. "Your form with never improve if you don't try."

"You know, I prefer Yoru to you," she quipped, sending him a glare.

"You know Yoru?" he asked, eyes blinking in surprise.

"Yeah, he and Il didn't that Chara Nari thing with me. Il saved me from falling but Yoru was just messing around. And then the blonde girl and Ikuto showed up."

The little Chara pushed his glasses up, "You don't have a Heart Egg, but can transform?"

**Useless!**

The little samurai turned to her, "I hope what you said was the truth! We'll have to handle the X Egg."

The little guy was replaced with a green egg that had bamboo stalks on the front. It then floated through Kagome's chest and she squeaked as the strange sensation overtook her once again.

Kagome's body glowed for a second and she looked down, seeing herself dressed in a green pair of traditional hakama and mint green haori. The sleeves were tied back and in her hands was a large halberd. Over her haori was some armour, similar to Sesshomaru's and there was a helmet on her head. She looked like a freaking samurai!

**USELESS!**

She looked up to see the dark egg floating above her, screaming the same word over and over.

"You've used the Chara Nari to become Samurai Miko! Now face your opponent and fight with honor!" The little samurai's voice called out.

"_Who_ are you?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"Musashi."

Suddenly, Kagome knew what she was doing, without actually knowing what she was doing.

Charging forward, she felt the halberd vibrate with power, her power. She then jumped high in the air(higher than she ever did before) and made a downward arc with her weapon, calling out the word, "Joka!"

The blackness disintegrated and became pure white.

**Thank you.**

The egg flew off then, leaving the bewildered Miko alone with the mini Samurai who reappeared, making her odd threads disappear.

"That was truly remarkable. You are a true Miko. Such a thing is as rare as a real Samurai these days!" he said, looking her up and down.

"Musashi! Where are you?!"

"Kairi, come here!"

A young teen ran up the stairs of the shrine, huffing. Kagome noticed that he looked a lot like Musashi.

When the boy took notice of Kagome, he flushed and began stuttering and apologizing for entering the shrine grounds without permission.

Kagome waved him off and then asked if Musashi was his Chara. He nearly face planted right there.

"I know Ikuto and Yoru. I also know a boy named Tadase and my King, Kiseki. Anyway, Musashi here, decided to Chara Nari with me to defeat the egg thing," she told him.

"Huh?"

She nodded, "So, do you need to be somewhere, you look like you're in a hurry?"

He gasped, "We have to get to the airport! Musashi!"

"I thought you wanted to wait for Amu to say goodbye," the Chara pointed out, folding his tiny arms.

Kairi stuttered and blushed a deep red.

"If I may interject," Kagome started, making the young teen look at her.

"If you like this girl, tell her, before it's too late. At least you can say you're the first to admit it."

He stared for a moment, before nodding. "You're right. I'll do that! Thank you miss..?"

"Kagome Higurashi. Now, go and tell this girl how you feel before you leave. You don't know when you'll see her again."

He nodded and bowed, "Thank you! Musashi, come on!"

The Chara turned to Kagome and quickly said, "Switch hands when holding your sword and you'll have the stance correct. Good job with the X Egg!"

She stood there, watching as the love struck boy and his Chara left. She glanced at her hands and growled. Damn Kendo!

**A/N: Another done! 'Joka' means 'purify'.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

_**Check out my other Kagome crossovers. Plus my Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight stories!**_

**Ja ne! :D**


End file.
